


I Knead You

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Knotting, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, a/o, alpha!Chuck, omega!reader, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Fulfilling a request for some Chuck A/B/O. If you don't want to read the angst, do not scroll past the line of stars. Switches from Chuck's POV to reader's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

Thinking back, Chuck should have realised that he was heading for a train wreck. It was one thing being a human and walking into a mess without realising the impact of your actions, but then Chuck  _ wasn’t _ human. He was God, although God undercover, and he created the world, so in hindsight, yeah, he should have noticed something was coming. Maybe it was after thousands of years out of the loop – he had distanced himself of course, and he’d created an entire person within Chuck Shurley.

Chuck wasn’t him, not really. Chuck was a poor unassuming nobody, who’d just happened to have the right body at the right time. The real Chuck Shurley, who’d been slowly dying of an aggressive form of cancer, was more than happy to relinquish the broken body he’d spent most of his life in, in return for paradise and God had made sure it was a good one. Now, the real Chuck Shurley was spending his eternity surrounded by loving family and Swedish bathing suit models.

And the new Chuck?

The new Chuck was blissfully ignoring the world, and hiding out in Newport, Oregon. He’d been there for a few months, and was very much enjoying the peace and quiet. Days were spent in various coffee shops, as he tried to write somewhat unsuccessfully, and walking along the beach, where he could revel in the beauty of the world without anyone bleating at him.

That was where he ran into trouble.

He’d spotted her a few times of course, but he’d ignored her, much like he ignored other people. But after the third or fourth spotting, he started to take notice. She was younger than him; obviously because he was eons old, but she was younger than the body he possessed.  Every morning, he walked past her on the beach, as she walked with headphones in, and her head bowed, oblivious to the world around her. It was that which had drawn his attention at first, the way she’d seemingly been in the world but not a complete part of it, and Chuck couldn’t help but try and find out more.

It was a Monday morning, crisp and clear in September when he turned and followed her, trying to appear inconspicuous. As she turned down a secluded path into town, Chuck realised he felt very much like a stalker, and considered stopping, although his legs refused that notion almost immediately. She didn’t notice him, and kept walking, her hands shoved deep in the pockets of her oversized hoodie.

When she turned off, and disappeared through the back door of a shop, Chuck frowned, walking around the front to find an open store front, bustling with people. It was a busy shop, and as he looked up, he saw the faded sign for a family bakery, and his eyebrow quirked upwards.

Moving backwards, he listened to the conversations of the people milling in and out of the doors, hearing them describe the cakes and pastries as some of the best they’d ever tried. He could smell the delicious aromas leaving the store, but peering through, he couldn’t see anyone other than a large, rather hulking man at the counter, although he was smiling pleasantly at everyone he served.

It wasn’t a mystery to be solved quickly, and he retreated, heading back to the beach, unable to shake the girl he’d seen from his head.

*****

It was almost dark when you stepped out from the bakery, your dad quickly shutting up shop behind him as you waited patiently. When the lock clicked into place, you tapped your foot, humming to yourself.

‘You went out again earlier,’ your dad said quietly, and you shrugged, following him towards the old Volvo estate car he’d been driving since you were knee high to a grasshopper. ‘This is a new town, Y/N. We don’t know how things are round here.’

You shrugged again, sliding into the passenger seat. ‘You’re the one who moved us, Dad. I didn’t ask to live here, and I’m not gonna spend my life locked up at home or in the shop. I like to walk. There’s a beach and it’s nice.’ You sank down into the battered old leather seat, folding your arms over your chest as your father gave you an exasperated look. ‘I’m nearly thirty, Dad. Can’t keep me locked up forever.’

He frowned. ‘You’re the one who didn’t wanna leave me after…after your mom. I’m not entirely to blame here, sweetheart.’

‘Yeah, well, I didn’t pick the town.’ You muttered, staring out of the window as he started the car.

You didn’t hate Newport. It was quiet, and the shop Dad had found for the bakery was amazing. It was your one real passion in life, and you loved it, no matter where you were. Creating in the kitchen was in your family’s blood, and you’d learned everything you knew from your mom before she’d passed away.

There was only one downside to your life, and that was your Omega genetics. Your dad was an Alpha, and your mom had been an Omega like you. Since they were teenagers, they’d been together, and your dad couldn’t have been happier, so when your mom had died in a car crash six years ago, you and he had both been devastated. Before she’d gone, you had every intention of finding the right guy, Alpha or Beta, and settling down; leaving your dad alone was not an option, no matter how much he poked and prodded you to give him grandkids.

The problem with being Omega, and unmated in your twenties, was the trouble it often brought. This was the third town in two years – Washington was a nightmare, when your dad had hired extra help in the bakery and the extra help had turned out to be extra trouble. Some alphas were kind, giving members of society – others were knotheads that lived to cause trouble.

You only ever seemed to meet the latter.

So, under American Law, you remained with your father, happy for him to take the Alpha role in your life, and it was simple. Your doctor prescribed suppressants for your heats, although every time they warned you that the older you got, the harder it was to control. Omega menopause was rarely documented, and it never ended well. After Indiana, and the Alpha who’d decided you were his, you weren’t interested in any form of relationship with a male. Your dad still had disfigured knuckles from how hard he’d hit that idiot.

So, Newport was where you lived now. A quiet town, with the lowest Alpha to Omega ratio in the entirety of the USA – and most of the Alphas were elderly or mated – and your dad could finally set up the little bakery your mom had always dreamed of. The little two-up-two-down your dad had bought was sufficient for the both of you, and you’d carved out your own little space. It wasn’t like you planned on making friends in town.

The next morning saw you up at four, like you always were, ready for the day. Before your dad got up, you had a coffee made for him, and you dragged out the pastry you’d made the day before, giving it a quick knead to loosen it up. You were planning on making bacon and cheese wraps for the shop, along with your favourite brownies and maybe a chocolate fudge cake. Your dad took care of the bread side of things.

With a yawn, your dad dragged himself into the kitchen, smiling brightly at you. ‘Ooo, pastry. We getting cinnamon rolls today?’

You looked down at the dough on the counter, frowning. ‘I wasn’t planning on it. But maybe I could make some extra? The pastry doesn’t have to be chilled for those.’

He smiled, reaching for the coffee you’d made him. ‘My little baking star.’

A blush covered your cheeks. ‘Dad, I’m not exactly little.’

A shrug lifted his shoulders briefly and he grinned. ‘You planning on a mid-morning walk today?’ You returned his shrug, ignoring his frustrated expression. ‘It’s only because I worry.’

‘I can take care of myself.’ Your eyes flickered down to his busted knuckles, and you sighed heavily. ‘You don’t always have to defend my honour, Dad.’

‘That little punk earned his shattered cheekbone, thank you very much.’ Your dad grinned, finishing his coffee. ‘But I know you can deal with small problems. I moved us here because it’s safer.’ He dropped his mug into the sink, washing his hands quickly. ‘Now, let’s get on and get that shop open.’

A few hours later, and the sun had risen, bringing with it a bustle of customers. You were in the back of the shop, working your magic, whilst your dad sold the rolls and loaves he’d made earlier on. Noise was easy to pick up from the back, and you could hear everyone complimenting the cinnamon rolls you’d made. As lunch time drew closer, you realised you’d been so busy, you hadn’t even thought about your beach walk.

‘Hey, er, hi.’ A voice caught your attention, as you finished clearing away the utensils from making sugar cookies. The lunchtime rush wasn’t due for a little while, and at the moment there was only one or two customers in the shop. ‘Do you have any cinnamon rolls left?’

‘You’re in luck,’ your dad chuckled. ‘Got one left. My daughter made them, fresh and everything.’

The voice laughed a little nervously in response. ‘I’ve heard they’re the best in the state.’

‘May well be.’  There was a clunk and a rustle as your dad bagged up the last cinnamon roll. Turning away from your cleaning, you moved to the door, peeking around to see who your dad was serving, and your eyes widened as you saw the gentleman at the counter. He was taking the bag from your dad and handing him the dollar fifty for the rolls, smiling softly. Not the most imposing of humans you’d ever seen, but the scent of Alpha was unmistakeable, and you swallowed nervously.

The second his eyes met yours, you scarpered back into the prep area, pressing yourself flat against the wall and panting heavily to try and calm yourself down.

‘Well, thanks very much.’ The man said, and your father bid him good day, everything going quiet for a moment, before he appeared in the doorway. His thick eyebrows raised in concern and you smiled meekly.

‘He saw me.’

‘I don’t think he’s a threat, sweetheart,’ your dad assured you. ‘Seems like a nice guy. I think you spooked him, actually.’

You laughed, pushing off the wall to start sorting out the afternoon pastries. ‘Don’t be stupid, Dad. He’s an Alpha. They don’t get spooked.’

*****

Chuck could honestly admit he was spooked.

He’d never expected to find the girl was an Omega when he’d seen her in the bakery, and he’d definitely not expected her to be the creator of the most amazing cinnamon rolls he’d ever tasted. He was actually sad that there was only one available, and when he sat down to eat on the bench by the beach, he took his time eating the perfect little pastry.

She was an Omega.

He was literally  _ the _ Alpha.

And he didn’t know what to do. Eons ago, when he’d created the Alpha and Omega genes, he’d done it so that his creations didn’t live alone. He hated being alone after...after what he’d done, and despite everything he’d made, from the archangels to the smallest butterfly, he’d missed companionship. And sure, he’d found some along the way during his journeys but nothing like the connection he felt to a girl he’d never even met properly.

Of course, his plan for people to be paired off hadn’t  _ entirely _ worked out. The Beta gene, where people were neither one or the other - that was the product of free will. Chuck had never intended for humanity to stay where it was after he created it. No, he wanted them to evolve, to change, to become more than what he’d made.

Maybe it had backfired a little bit.

But now, he had to consider his options. He could leave this quaint little town and go find somewhere else to hide. Sure, he’d always think of her, and he’d probably regret it some, but  _ her _ life wouldn’t be changed. It was most likely that she was meant to be the original Chuck’s Omega, but of course, the  _ original _ Chuck was off enjoying his afterlife, and…

She’d be alone.

Unmated. Probably without an Alpha for the rest of her life.

Could he do that?

What was better?

Having no Alpha, or having an Alpha who was literally God?’

*****

You hadn’t bothered with going for a walk for three days after the encounter, or lack of, in the shop. The Alpha hadn’t turned up again, but then, you hadn’t put out any cinnamon rolls since that day, despite requests from customers. Your dad was concerned, naturally, but he didn’t seem overly bothered by the Alpha himself, just your reaction.

‘You can’t hide away in here forever, you know.’

Looking up from the dough you were cutting into animal shapes for the kids cookies, you frowned. ‘A few days ago, you were worried about me going out alone, now you’re worried I’m never going to leave?’

‘Well,’ he started, picking up a discarded hedgehog cutter and inspecting it like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. ‘I’ve been getting a feel for the town and it’s a nice place. The locals are all friendly. You should get out and make friends.’

Your eyebrow arched delicately into your forehead, and you couldn’t stop the smile on your face. ‘You angling at something, Dad?’

He shrugged. ‘Just worried about you is all.’ The bell for the shop door rang, and he dropped the cutter. ‘I’d best go see who that is.’ You looked down at the cookie mix as you thought about his words, then moved to the door.

‘I’m gonna make some cinnamon rolls.’ You called, and your dad grinned before going to serve a customer. ‘Everyone seems to like them.’

‘Yeah, they do.’

You smiled as you wandered back into the prep room, finishing off the cookies before pulling out the ingredients you needed for the cinnamon rolls.

Hours later, and the sun was dipping on the horizon, the afternoon wearing on. A few customers still came and went, and the cinnamon rolls were literally flying off of the counter, and you took the few moments of quiet to step out the back, hot coffee in one hand, and one of the less-than-the-required-perfect cinnamon rolls in your other. There was a chair out the back that you kept for breaks, and as you sat down to enjoy the peace and quiet, you realised you weren’t alone.

The Alpha from the other day was stood at the top of the path from the beach, looking about as shocked to see you as you were to see him. You sat, frozen in your chair, unsure whether to say anything to him or to pretend that you were completely ignorant.

As it turned out, he made the decision for you.

‘Are there any of those left in the shop?’ He asked, visibly swallowing as he nodded towards the cinnamon roll in your hand. You glanced over your shoulder, knowing the last one had been sold about fifteen minutes ago.

‘I don’t think so,’ you looked back to him, sheepishly. ‘They’re pretty popular.’

‘Well, they’re delicious,’ the Alpha smiled, coming a little closer, and you suddenly realised you could smell him, but not in the way you’d scented other Alphas. They always smelt like over-powering cologne or thick tomato soup that was comforting but smothering. This Alpha smelt...like cloves and sweet spices, warm cocoa and baking madeira cake. For a second, the scent threw you and your eyes drifted closed, before you regained your composure, blushing at his compliment. ‘You make them, right?’

Your cheeks flamed further as you nodded. ‘Yeah, I...er, my mom taught me how to make them. They were her favourite.’

The Alpha smiled, looking down a little bashfully. ‘I think they’re mine too.’

You looked down at the cinnamon roll that wasn’t good enough for display, and held it out. ‘You want mine? Free of charge. I...this one was too small for the counter. Have to make them all look the same.’

‘What about you?’ He asked, making no move to take the pastry from you. ‘That’s your snack.’

A shrug lifted your shoulders briefly, and held it out a little further. ‘I can make more. There’s other biscuits that I made earlier. They’d probably go better with coffee.’ He hesitated and you smiled, unused to seeing such timid behaviour from an Alpha. ‘Hey, if it makes you feel better, I’ll charge you. The price is your name.’

His mouth tugged up a little at the corner. ‘My name, huh?’

‘Yeah. Your name, and you can have the pastry without feeling guilty.’

He chuckled, and you immediately decided you liked the sound. ‘My name is Chuck. Can I ask yours?’

‘I guess I can throw that in for free,’ you replied, as he came close enough to take the pastry from you, holding it in the napkin as he stared at it. ‘I’m Y/N.’

‘Well, Y/N, it is very nice to meet the best pastry maker I’ve ever met,’ Chuck said, gesturing to the floor with his free hand. ‘Mind if I sit with you for a bit? I like watching the sun go down.’

‘Of course,’ you smiled, watching as he sat on the ground next to you, crossing his legs underneath his body as he gazed at the sky. He took a bite of the cinnamon roll, making a noise of pleasure as he did so, and you sipped at your coffee with a smile on your face.

*****

It became a routine. Every day, you would make cinnamon rolls, storing a way one or two extras, and Chuck would stop by on your break. Your dad didn’t catch on until about a week later, but he didn’t say anything about the meetings, or the fact that you were giving the man free cinnamon rolls. He simply smiled and walked off, glad you’d made a friend in the odd little Alpha.

Chuck had a lot of stories. He was a writer, and as it turned out, you’d read a few of his books when you were a teenager, but you only remember that they were about a pair of brothers hunting monsters. He laughed when you realised this, and shook his head, insisting they were awful books, and you probably shouldn’t have read them in the first place.

There was something about him that drew you in, although he was more interested in your life than revealing anything about his. You’d moved to town at almost the same time, and he was renting a cabin further up the coast, spending most of his time either writing or walking on the beach.

The bakery was open every day except Sunday, and one Saturday evening, about two weeks after Chuck started stopping by, he asked if you would like to accompany him on a walk along the beach the following morning.

‘It’s just, sometimes it gets lonely, and I know...I know you’re an Omega. I scented you the first time I saw you. And I know it’s not strictly the  _ done _ thing, but…’ He seemed to stutter and it just endeared him to you even more. ‘I really would like to get to know you better.’

You smiled, nodding. ‘I’d like that,’ you replied, raising your coffee to take a sip, just as your dad appeared from the back of the bakery.

‘I hate to interrupt,’ he said. ‘But I’ve gotta get home tonight, Y/N. Do you think you can take care of lock up?’ It was the first time he’d asked you to do that in about a million years, and you wondered what had him urgently needing to get home. His eyes sparkled as he looked at you, and you narrowed yours in return, realising  _ exactly _ what he was up to. ‘You’ll be alright on your own, won’t you?’

Chuck raised his hand a little gingerly, clearing his throat. ‘I can stay if you’re concerned, sir. I mean, just to keep her company.’

Your lips narrowed into a thin line. ‘I can take care of myself,’ you muttered. ‘I’m perfectly capable of shutting done, Dad. You can go home.’

‘What about getting home?’ He asked, ladling on the worry in his voice, and for the first time in your life, you could have punched him. 

‘I’m sure Chuck would not mind walking me.’ You turned to the Alpha, who smiled and nodded, a little over enthusiastic to spend time with you, and you couldn’t help but smile, looking back to your dad. ‘Go on, your ploy worked.’

‘Oh good. I was worried, never was much of an actor.’ He laughed, before turning back and removing his serving apron. ‘Have fun, you two.’ The bell above the shop tinkling, and you quickly finished your coffee before turning to Chuck.

‘You can help me clean up,’ you said, smiling at him and he grinned back.

‘Your father is a good man. I don’t think I’ve met another Alpha who wasn’t -’

‘A stubborn, testosterone pumped knot-head?’ you offered, and Chuck laughed. ‘Yeah, we moved here for that reason. I’m an unmated Omega - it gets the sort of attention I don’t want.’ You sighed as you stepped back into the bakery prep room, picking out the cleaning supplies for the end of the day. ‘You’re definitely not like other Alphas I’ve met.’

He bowed his head. ‘I’m different to a lot of things.’ His cryptic remark peaked your curiosity and you filed it away for later analysis. ‘So, where would you like me to start?’

*****

‘I like you, Chuck.’

The statement was abrupt, and it caught his attention to the point that he tripped in the sand and almost fell over, leaving you giggling wildly. He smirked as he got back to his feet, flicking sand over at you.

‘I like you too, Y/N. You are very refreshing company.’ He looked down, almost like he was embarrassed by what he was about to say. ‘You inspire me.’

Your mouth fell open at the unexpected compliment. It had been a little over a month since you’d met the odd Alpha male, and you’d become quite attached to him. Every day the shop was open, he came by and had coffee with you in the evening, often walking you home while your dad went on ahead. On Sundays, you went for a walk along the beach, if the weather was good enough, and on the days it wasn’t, he came to your house.

You’d definitely gotten attached. Your previous statement was mostly a lie, because you  _ more _ than liked Chuck Shurley. You’d known it from the second you’d laid eyes on him, although it had taken your conscious mind a little longer to cotton on. Your dad had picked up on it after the third time he’d found you heading out to the back for a break, with two cinnamon rolls and two mugs of coffee.

You just weren’t sure if Chuck had picked up on it.

‘I inspire you?’

Chuck laughed, nodding. ‘You do. It’s been a long time since I was inspired like this.’ His dimples were visible through his beard and you nudged a little closer as you walked with him. It was a comfortable silence you walked in, and you laced your fingers through his, bumping your shoulder against him. ‘I definitely like you,’ he whispered, his pace slowing.

Both of you stopped, and you turned to face him, both of his hands holding yours now. The sun was setting low over the ocean behind you, making the sandy beach seem like it was on fire, and as Chuck leaned in to kiss you for the first time, you felt like fireworks were exploding all around.

It was altogether sickening and romantic and you  _ loved _ it.

‘Can I more than like?’ You asked when he pulled away, feeling a little dumb. He laughed quietly, pressing his nose against yours, just smiling in reply.

A crash sounded in the distance and you frowned, turning away from Chuck, seeing black clouds rolling in, obliterating the sunset. Thunder crashed, and Chuck’s hands tightened around yours.

‘Come on.’ He urged, pulling you further along the beach. ‘We’re not gonna beat that back to your house. Mine is only five minutes away.’ You nodded, letting him guide you, and by the time you’d gotten up to the sand dunes, the storm was on your heels. It started to rain, just as you and Chuck both reached his cabin, diving under the porch for shelter. Lightening lit up the sky, and you stared in awe, shocked at the violence of the storm.

‘I’ve never seen a storm come in so quick,’ you commented, as Chuck fumbled with the front door.

‘It happens on the coast. Sometimes there’s no avoiding them.’ He finally got the door open. ‘Weather has a mind of it’s own, I guess.’ He held the door open for you and you smiled, stepping over the threshold into his house. ‘I’ll make some coffee.’

You nodded, watching him close the door, before looking around his cosy home. There were books  _ everywhere _ , and a desk covered in papers and a laptop that was cycling through pictures of frozen iceburgs. ‘This is a nice place.’

‘It’s a mess,’ Chuck said, chuckling. ‘I guess I wasn’t expecting visitors. Do you want to call your dad?’

‘I’ll drop him a text,’ you fumbled for your phone. ‘He knows I’m with you. He doesn’t tend to panic so much any more.’ You smiled as you finished sending the text, putting your phone back in your pocket. ‘This storm might not clear for a couple of hours. I don’t wanna intrude.’

Chuck shook his head, watching you from across the kitchen island, leaning against the counter. ‘You could never intrude, Y/N.’

You felt heat flame across your skin at his words, walking around the kitchen island. ‘You sure about that? Because I’d very much like to intrude on your personal space right now.’

He smiled in response, reaching out to grab your hand. ‘Intrude away.’

His lips were soft and warm as you sank against him, smiling into his mouth as his hands settled at your waist, alternating between holding your hips and wrapping around the small of your back, using his fingers to caress your overheated skin. It seemed like forever before the kiss ended and you sucked in a breath as you tried to control the overwhelming arousal pounding through you.

‘You’re pretty special, you know that?’ His voice was low, and he bit his bottom lip as he watched you. ‘Someone like me...I wasn’t supposed to have an Omega.’

‘Well, looks like you get one anyway,’ you whispered. ‘If you’ll have me?’

His fingers were tangling in your messed up hair, holding you close as he gave the answer in a sweetly chaste kiss, that held a lingering promise of more. ‘There’s so much you don’t know about me, Y/N.’ His lips were still so close to yours, the warmth of his breath lingering on your skin. ‘I don’t know if you’ll want to stay when I tell you -’

‘Then don’t. Chuck, I trust you. More than I’ve trusted anyone outside of my parents. Whatever this is...I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you.’ You swallowed down your nerves, your tongue darting out to wet your lips as you spoke. ‘Do you...do you believe in destiny?’

He laughed softly, but you couldn’t detect any mirth, and for a moment, you thought he might be laughing at you, your silly romantic notion that maybe he was the one you were meant to be with. ‘More than you know. It still takes me by surprise.’

‘Whatever it is, it  _ won’t  _ drive me away. I promise.’ Your hands were cupping his bearded cheeks, almost as though you could make him understand the depth of your feelings, your  _ need _ for him through just your touch. ‘You’re my Alpha, I know that now.’

A gasp split his lips, and his forehead dropped to your shoulder, his hands holding you close and you closed your eyes, jumping a little when thunder cracked through the atmosphere, almost shaking the small cabin. Chuck smiled against your neck as you hummed, the loud noise making you a little more nervous than you wanted to let on.

‘You don’t like thunder,’ he commented.

‘I’m not frightened of it. It just makes me jump,’ you confessed, pulling back to look into his eyes. ‘Maybe you could take my mind off of it?’

His eyes were swirling blue depths of emotion as he contemplated your offer, a smile still pulling at the corners of his mouth. ‘If we start this, I’m not sure I could stop.’

You tilted your chin up defiantly. ‘Who said I would want to? I’m not a blushing virgin, Chuck. I know how this works. Just because I haven’t done it with an Alpha, doesn’t mean I haven’t done it.’ The way his hands tightened around your waist made a thrill run through you, and you smiled coyly. ‘Were you expecting me to be pure and untouched?’

‘No, but for some reason, the thought of any mere man having his hands on you makes me…’ He contemplated the word he was looking for. ‘Edgey.’

You giggled. ‘It’s kinda nice that someone is jealous like that over me. I never had that before.’

Chuck pulled you close again, his mouth brushing over yours before sweeping you away in a deeper kiss, his tongue foraying between your parted lips, prompting you to moan against him. When he broke away, you moaned again, the loss of his touch making you pout. ‘Do you want this? Want me?’ His voice lowered as his eyes darkened with arousal. ‘Want my knot, Y/N?’

A nod took hold of your head before you could form words, and when you finally managed to speak, your mouth was dry as hell. ‘God, yes.’

He chuckled, almost like you’d told a joke, but before you could ask what was so funny, he had you turned around, your back against the counter where the coffee sat, slowly going cold. His hands pushed at your thin summer top, and you forgot about the thunder crashing outside. His lips moved away, creating a trail of goosebumps down your neck as you gasped and clawed your fingers into his shirt. His hips ground into yours, his feet moving to part your legs as he pinned you against the counter, and you clung to him for stability.

‘I’m not gonna stop,’ he muttered against your skin, and you wondered if he was talking to you or himself. ‘I can’t. My Omega…’ The verbal claim against you made you shiver, and you pulled at his shirt, desperate to have it off of him. His fingers were just as insistent, dragging your t-shirt up and over your head, dropping it to the kitchen floor.

‘This...this is probably not the best place,’ you whimpered out as his finger kneaded your breast through your bra, his thumb running over your nipple over and over until it was a hardened peak, pressing through the fabric. ‘Bedroom?’

He paused, looking at you, lust-blown pupils just about managing to focus. ‘Good idea.’ Without warning, he picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as you returned to kissing him, surprised that he managed to navigate the house without being able to see. A few moments later, your world tilted and you landed on your back, only to find Chuck ripping his shirt off the rest of the way, leaning over you and dropping his mouth to your clothed breast. His teeth scraped over your nipple, and you whined loudly, moving to tuck your arms underneath your back and unhook the material barring you from his naked touch.

Chuck smiled as the bra went flying, and you smiled back, reaching out for him, mewling in pleasure as his mouth closed over your bare nipple, his teeth and tongue working at the sensitive bud, the scrape of his beard on your naked breast making you shudder. 

He seemed to be satisfied with that nipple in a moment, and turned to the other, and you reached down between you, hooking one finger under his belt and using your thumb to flick it open. He broke away from your breast to raise an eyebrow at you.

‘Eager?’

‘A little,’ you shrugged, continuing to pull and tug at his pants as he returned his attention to your nipple. A moan from him reverberated through your chest and you whined as the belt gave and you managed to push his pants down a little. ‘Stand up,’ you ordered, and he let go of your nipple with a wet plop, standing straight as you managed to get your hands into the waistband of his pants, dragging them down his thighs, along with his boxers. His cock sprang free, hard and leaking, and you made a hum of contentment as you closed your hand around him.

Chuck groaned, his head falling back as you gave him a long stroke, smiling at the reaction you got. ‘Fuck, Y/N, you’re...you’re more than a dream.’

You didn’t answer, your eyes dropping to his swollen length, and without waiting, you darted your tongue out, gathering the precome that was leaking from his tip, closing your eyes at the salty-sweet tang of his essence, and Chuck grunted as your hand kept pumping the whole time. Parting your lips, you slid them over the head of his cock, sucking gently, not going further than the thick rim of his glans, letting your hands rest either side of his hips. His legs shook under the intensity of your touch, and every few seconds, he cursed, little gasps in between making heat pool between your thighs.

‘Yeah, just like, just like that -’ He shuddered as you sank further down onto him, trying to take as much as you could into your mouth without engaging your gag reflex. The tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and he gave an almost primordial grunt, his fingers sliding through your hair, tightening and loosening as you kept sucking and licking noisily at his dick.

Your lips moved over him slickly, and you could feel the ring of muscle at the base of his cock where his knot would be. Chuck groaned, pushing against your scalp, and you took the hint, pulling off of him and looking up with a innocent look. ‘I was enjoying myself,’ you pouted.

‘If you’d enjoyed yourself any more, the evening would have been cut short,’ he groaned, pushing you back onto the bed as he kicked off his sneakers and pants. His fingers curled into the waist of your pants, dragging them down, and he quickly divested you of the rest of your clothing, leaving it in a pile on the floor by his bed, before spreading your thighs with his warm hands. ‘I think it’s my turn now.’

You couldn’t even protest as he urged you up the bed, kneeling between your calves as he bent down and licked a thick, wet stripe up your pussy. Slick pooled after his touch, and you could feel the ache low in your belly, begging for his Alpha knot. It wasn’t long for your heat, but you had a feeling the suppressants wouldn’t be needed any more after this.

‘Chuck, please -’ Your body writhed underneath his touch, and he laughed gently against your thigh, feeling your frustration as you clawed at the sheets. ‘Need it, need to -’

‘Need to what, baby?’

‘Gotta come…’ You trailed off as he attacked your clit, sucking it into his mouth, and you whined loudly at the feel of his beard scratching along your inner thigh and slick folds. He didn’t stop his assault, and you shuddered wantonly at his touch, needing more. Two fingers touched against your soaked entrance, lazily circling you but not giving you the penetration you needed. Another pleading cry left your lips, and Chuck groaned, finally sinking both digits into your body, curling them upwards. 

Thunder shook the house again but you didn’t hear it over the pleasured scream that left your lips. His touch didn’t waiver, and he kept going as your body arched higher and higher, your body clutching at the fingers inside your walls, your orgasm forcing you to close your eyes as you felt everything in your body cry out at the release. It took minutes for the feeling to subside, leaving you quaking and panting heavily, as Chuck relinquished his touch and crawled up the bed to hover over you, his thick cock brushing against your soaked pussy lips.

‘How was that?’ He asked, dropping a kiss to your breast, his tongue stroking around your nipple as you hummed happily.

‘Earth shattering.’ You replied and he laughed, before covering your mouth with his. The moan that left you was one hundred percent involuntary, but he didn’t seem to mind as he used his knees to pry your thighs further apart.

The kiss ended, and you stared up at him, threading your fingers through his thoroughly messed up hair, smiling languidly, your orgasm still lingering on the peripherals of your nervous system, hormones making you practically float.

‘You want this?’ He asked, almost as if he was still scared you would reject him. It still amazed you how soft this Alpha was; it amazed you more that he was yours.

You nodded, arching your neck for another kiss as he slowly rotated his hips and pushed into you, prompting you to whine and almost break the touch of your lips. Chuck kept the stroke long and slow, and you heaved a sigh as your body adjusted to the new thickness opening you up. He stopped when his hips were flush with your pelvis, holding himself against you as he pressed his forehead to yours.

‘I love you,’ he whispered reverently, and you smiled, cupping his cheek with one hand as your other landed on his shoulder, like you could ground yourself with him. ‘Probably not the best time to say it…’

You shushed him with your thumb covering his lips, your smile only widening as your eyes grew moist. ‘I love you too. And it’s the perfect time to say it.’ You drew him closer, kissing him, prompting him to move and you keened against his lips as he pulled almost all the way out before easing home once more.

His pace was slow, but it built a fire in your belly that you willingly accepted, your fingers clinging to his shoulders as he pushed into you over and over, not rushing either one of you. Thunder continued to crash outside the house, growing quieter as your moans grew louder. Chuck didn’t stop, his movements fluid against yours, and you dragged your knees upwards, resting the heels of your feet on his ass. The change of angle made him falter but he simply smiled and kissed you again, almost taking your breath away.

‘Chuck, I’m close.’

‘I know…’ He grunted, and you felt his cock swell against your walls, his knot already started to fill. You clung to him tighter, both of you moving in synchronisation. ‘Gonna get you there, just let go -’ He groaned as your pussy fluttered around him, and you kept hold of him, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck as you alternated between kissing him and crying out, meeting him thrust-for-thrust.

Your climax came first, sending you tumbling over the edge into pleasure, with Chuck less than a second behind. His cock pulsed and his knot swelled, locking you together as you both cried out your mutual orgasm. His hips kept pumping, even though he couldn’t move away, and each tug of his knot against your slick walls just kept pushing you forward, until you collapsed underneath him, spent and exhausted.

His weight wasn’t uncomfortable, but very quickly, he eased you onto your side, hooking one of your legs around his hips as he pulled you close against his warm body. From this angle, it was easy to start kissing him again, sweet, post-coital kisses that made you smile lazily.

‘Alpha,’ you purred, rubbing your nose against his and making him chuckle quietly.

‘Omega,’ he replied, his arms holding you close to him. It didn’t take long for the warmth of your bodies pressed together to lull you into a deep sleep.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chuck watched Y/N sleep from the doorway of his bedroom.

It was deeply unfair.

Here was this path he could follow, a beautiful Omega who loved him, and he loved her with everything he thought he’d lost.

But Amarra was loose. And he couldn’t stand idly by whilst she rampaged and destroyed Creation again. He had to leave. He had no choice.

Y/N would awaken at home, no memory of him or what had happened. He was an ass for doing it, but if he lived through this, if he could stop everything from happening, then he could come back to her, and restore her memory. It was wrong to use his power like this, but the timing could not be avoided.

He only wished he could be here, to save her the misery of waking up and  _ knowing _ she was mated but not knowing who he was. He could stay and explain it to her, but that would hurt her more. At least this way, she was safe, and no one would question her because he’d made it that way.

Anyway, she wouldn’t be alone for long. There was a spark growing that would sustain her, would give her the focus she needed. And she had her father; she was not alone.

He just wished he could be here, and not be the asshole that abandoned her.

It was so unfair.


	2. I Still Knead You

**Summary:** Sequel to “I Knead You”. Chuck’s time out with Amarra is over, and he’s returned to the reader’s side.

**Word Count:** 3658

**Pairing:** Alpha!Chuck x Omega!reader

**Warnings:** A/B/O themes, angst, fluff (so much fluff), smut and pregnancy. Switches POV between reader and Chuck.

*****

Your fingers deftly worked over the pastry, as your mind wandered, letting the physical job take over. It wasn’t like you needed to think over what you were doing - the things you made were second nature to you, and you had a lot on your mind. A swift kick to your kidney reminded you of your current situation and you smiled, running one flour coated hand over the spot where a foot pressed inside you, white trails from your fingers laying across the apron to mark the touch.

‘Sssh, little guy. We got a lot of work to do today.’

It was Sunday, normally a day you wouldn’t be making anything, but your dad had received a big order for a wedding, and you were more than happy to lend a hand. Of course, your feet ached and your back hurt, and being pregnant  _ sucked _ , but it kept your mind off the problems that surrounded the child growing inside you.

No Alpha.

No recollection of the Alpha who’d knocked you up and apparently abandoned you. You were claimed, you knew that much from the empty ache in your soul, and the mark on your heart that told you somewhere out there was your mate; you just had no idea who he was, or even what he looked like.

There was single clue. Shortly after you’d woken up at home, missing chunks of your life, you’d gone for a walk, hoping the coastal air would clear your head. Your feet, without even thinking, had taken you to a chalet on the edge of the beach, apparently abandoned. The door was unlocked and the place was a mess, but clearly had been lived in at some point. Inside, the overwhelming scent of Alpha made your head and heart spin in tandem, and you’d had to leave.

Your father, unsure how to react to the news that his daughter was mated but didn’t know who she was mated too, had done some digging, finding out that the chalet had belonged to someone, but they were renting out. Without being able to find any more information, you’d asked if you could rent it, using your savings to keep the place. Every Sunday, you would walk along the beach, picking through the mess and belongings inside to find any clue to your predicament.

Nothing, of course, came up. Writings, old books of horror stories, a locked computer - no photos, no identification, absolutely nothing.

Two months after you’d woken up with the memories gone, you’d started being sick, every morning on the dot. Your dad had rushed you to the hospital, worried you were ill, only to find out you were pregnant. It was half-relief, half-anger, as the Alpha in him lashed out at a man who’d abandoned his daughter, left her vulnerable and lonely, struggling with a pup on her own. Eventually, he’d broken down and promised to help any way he could.

You didn’t know how to react. The news sank in, and you floated through your daily chores, getting bigger and bigger, the baby in your belly growing with each passing week. You loved him, how could you not, but you wished you knew where he’d come from.

Finishing the cinnamon rolls, which remained your favourite after all these years, you picked up the tray and walked to the oven, sliding them onto the shelf and wincing as your swollen eight-months-pregnant feet put up a protest. You sank into a chair, just as your dad came in, smiling reassuringly at you.

‘How are you doing, sweetheart?’

You gave him a weak smile. ‘I’m just tired, dad. Little man’s being doing backflips all morning.’

Your father beamed proudly. After everything was said and done, he was dead excited about being a grandfather, and had been hovering around you like a mother hen since you’d discovered the baby you were carrying. ‘He’s just practicing for playing soccer with your old man. Good thing I picked a place with a big back yard, huh?’

A laugh left your lips as the baby kicked out at your ribs, your hand rubbing over that spot again, love welling up inside you.  _ It doesn’t matter _ , you thought suddenly,  _ it doesn’t matter who your papa is, little guy. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me _ .

‘We’d better load up the van,’ your dad started, jerking his head towards the door. ‘Everything done?’

‘I’m just waiting for the cinnamon rolls. Do you want a hand?’

He shook his head. ‘No, you stay there. Jimmy from down the street is outside waiting to earn an extra couple bucks for helping out.’ The sweet little fourteen year old boy was always hanging around the shop lately, helping out. His mom was a midwife, your midwife to be precise, and along with everyone else in town, had been super helpful with everything going on.

You watched your father leave, rubbing your swollen stomach absently as you watched the cinnamon rolls rise in the oven. The smell tickled your nose, and you sighed heavily, knowing that there was something important just out of reach of your thoughts. One day you’d catch it, and know what it was but for now, you just had to carry on.

*****

She looked amazing. Glowing. Effulgent.

What a horrible word. No wonder his books always failed.

After finding his sister, and dealing with both the Winchesters and her, he’d had to leave, taking Amarra to a place where time didn’t matter, where they could talk through their problems. There was no hiding anything from her, and despite the need to work through their problems, she’d decided to go to another plane, and try her own method of creation, urging him to return to the family he’d created.

‘You can’t hide from this, brother. Don’t abandon her, not like you did me.’ She’d smiled softly, not meaning to hurt with her words. ‘We’ve fought for too long. There are some things we cannot solve together, but I will not harm your world. Not again. Go to your mate.’ He’d agreed, but not before she’d made one other request. ‘If you need anything, I will be there. Just call for me.’

It wasn’t how he’d expected things to turn out. Amarra had been filled with rage and anger directed towards him, hatred for him, but when the root of the problem was exposed, she was lonely. Hurt from years locked away, the way he’d tried to kill her. She just wanted him to acknowledge that, and apologise.

Simple, if you were human. A little more complex if you were an omnipotent being.

So he was back in Newport, but her house had been empty. It hadn’t taken long to find her, at a wedding, her father helping her serve pastries to the jubilant party guests and she was...stunning. After months, or millennia in his perspective, without her, he found himself cold inside, desperate for her touch, her love.

But he couldn’t approach her here. It was too crowded. Giving everyone in this quaint little town their memories back all of a sudden would be too jolting, and he didn’t want to hurt her, or his son. The baby was healthy, and growing well, and he couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride in his chest.

His son.

Their son.

Chuck had children, of course. He had the angels. He was  _ the _ Father...but this child was different. A child conceived and created through human actions, a normal  _ human _ boy. He’d created something with Y/N that he’d never managed before, a product of two people loving each other. Even at a distance, he could tell that the child had no mystical inclination, nothing of his true heritage, but even Chuck couldn’t tell whether that would change with time.

She looked over then, disrupting his musings, and she frowned, making him take a step back. Her attention was distracted by her father, and Chuck took the opportunity to leave, heading for his house on the beach.

Y/N had been here. Her scent covered everything, and she’d cleaned and tidied everything too. ‘She’s been looking for clues,’ he mused out loud, thumbing through a stack of papers. A sigh left him as he looked around, before heading upstairs. His bed had been slept in, and her scent was thick here too, already having an effect on him.

He’d wait until she was asleep, until everyone was asleep. Restoring their memories would not be as jarring for them then. He would wait here until the morning, and see if she came to him.

*****

As with every morning, the pressure on your bladder roused you, and as you sat up, for a few moments everything was normal. Everything filtered through your sleep-addled brain, and your eyes went wide, his name dropping from your lips in confusion. You remembered everything, and at the same time you remembered not remembering.

The baby kicked, and you climbed from your bed, the need to relieve yourself outweighing everything else. Once that was done, you rushed back to your room, dressing quickly and grabbing your keys, ignoring the hunger clawing at your insides.

Chuck Shurley.

Your Alpha. You knew who he was. You remembered the small talk, the weeks of sharing treats and coffee at the bakery, the walks along the beach and...you remembered his touch, his need, the way you’d responded to him. The night you’d created the life inside you, and the morning you’d woken up with no memory of him.

Now, you needed answers.

Fleeing the house, where your father was still sleeping, you dashed down to the car, climbing in and pelting it through quiet streets to the little house on the beach. The door was unlocked but closed, not how you left it on your previous visit, and you entered, the fresh scent of Alpha hit you like a brick wall. You stumbled, feeling the baby kick hard, and you couldn’t help the sob that left you. It was relief, grief, anger and happiness all wrapped up into one, and you looked towards the stairs, heading straight for them and climbing slowly, your altered centre of gravity making it more difficult for you to run up to the second level.

As you hit the landing, your eyes went straight to the bedroom door, and Chuck, stood in the doorway, relief on his face as he saw you. It was an internal fight, how to react; your heart wanted retribution, wanted to punch him, but your mind, and the bond between you, screamed for your Alpha. His soft smile made you burst into tears, and in a second, he was at your side, gathering you into his arms.

‘You left,’ you hiccuped, clutching at his shirt. ‘You left me, left us! I couldn’t...why couldn’t I remember you?’

He soothed you, holding you close as he brushed over your hair with his hand, kissing your temple. ‘I’m sorry, Y/N, I’m so sorry. I had no choice.’

‘But I forgot! How could I forget! Everyone...no one knew who you were, I didn’t...I didn’t…’ You were spiralling into hysterics as Chuck guided you to the bedroom, his touch calming some of your fright, but none of your anger. ‘Where were you!’

‘I had to, and I’m going to explain everything. Just need you to calm down, sweetheart.’ He let you take the lead, sinking onto the bed at your side as you curled into him. ‘I wanted to come back sooner, I promise you, I did but -’

Your eyes were red rimmed as you raised them to look at him. ‘Who are you, Chuck? How did I forget?’

Chuck inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes, turning his head away briefly. ‘I don’t know how to tell you this, it’s difficult to explain but -’

‘Just spit it out,’ you demanded, anger taking over every other emotion.

‘I’m God.’

Silence flooded the room as your jaw dropped open, your eyebrows creasing together in confusion. Your first reaction was to deny his declaration, inform him he was crazy and walk out, but as you formed the words, the baby kicked, and you looked down, suddenly  _ knowing _ what he was saying was truth. It  _ was _ crazy, and impossible, and out of this world but…

Chuck Shurley was God.

Your Alpha was God.

Oh God.

Your hands covered your belly, and Chuck must have caught onto your train of thought, his hands sliding over yours. ‘No. He’s completely human.’

‘But, if you’re…’ You swallowed, not sure if you could say the word. ‘You’re  _ Him _ , then we’re...what are we? Am I… I don’t understand.’ You closed your eyes, shaking your head a little as you dragged your hands out from underneath his. The baby chose that moment to kick again, and Chuck’s entire expression changed to one of awe.

‘Wow,’ he whispered, and you frowned, looking down at where his hands rested on your belly. ‘That’s...that’s amazing, I’ve never felt anything so -’ He looked up at you, eyes wet with emotion as the baby kept kicking at him. ‘He’s a little mover, huh?’

‘You’ve never felt a baby kick before?’ You asked, curiously and Chuck shook his head, his hands following the baby as he found a new spot to lay in to. A wince crossed your face as he landed a particularly hard kick, and you sucked in a breath. ‘Maybe it’s because you’re a new voice...he likes people talking.’

Chuck gave a watery smile, sniffing slightly as the baby gave one final kick and stopped. ‘I created life before, but never like this. It’s never been so...tangible and never so -’ He looked up into your eyes, his smile only growing. ‘Never so beautiful.’

You couldn’t help the blush that crossed your face, but the anger still simmered in your chest. ‘You still left, Chuck. I didn’t remember anything. You know how scary that was?’

He nodded. ‘I know, and I’m sorry. But there was a potentially world-ending issue, I had to address. First time in a millennia I’ve had to do anything, and the timing was sucky as hell. I wouldn’t have left you if I didn’t urgently need to.’

‘Is it going to happen again?’ You asked, the lump in your throat almost hurting as you pulled away a little.

‘Not if I can help it. That problem is dealt with.’

‘I was so scared, Chuck. I didn’t know who you were and then I found out I was pregnant and -’

He shook his head. ‘I know, I know, and I’m sorry. I’ll spend the rest of eternity telling you how sorry I am. I promise you that.’ He paused, taking your hands. ‘But you knew...you knew you had an Alpha, right? You didn’t lose that, I know you didn’t.’

‘It doesn’t matter if I had the feeling,’ you sniffed, tears threatening to start anew. ‘You weren’t there.’ Chuck’s face fell and he looked away, his thumb absently stroking your hand as you leaned in, nuzzling into his neck. ‘I felt abandoned, Chuck. Like someone had claimed me but didn’t want me. And even though...even though this baby is the best thing I ever did...you should have been here with me.’

He nodded, turning his face back to you, one hand coming up to cup your cheek, his lips pressing against yours softly. ‘I know, and I will never do that to you again. I promise.’

‘You know, my dad might kill you.’

Chuck laughed, and you smiled, some of the tension, the anger, melting away a little. ‘I’ll let him have a go. Right now, I need to show my Omega just how much I hated being away from her.’ His lips met yours again, and you sank into his hold, arousal blossoming in your core for the first time in months. Your heart beat wildly as you reached up to cling to your Alpha, taking every kiss for the gift it was. ‘Let me love you, Y/N. Need you with me right now.’

‘I’m here,’ you whispered, tugging at his shirt gently. His fingers trailed down the front of your blouse, unbuttoning it gently, drawing you closer as he started to remove your clothing. You responded in kind, dragging his shirt over his head, pressing close to him, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin against yours.

His hands explored your changed body, tracing every curve as he kissed you, humming in appreciation. ‘You’re beautiful. More beautiful than ever.’

‘I’m a beached whale,’ you responded, good naturedly, as he tutted and shook his head.

‘Mother of my child - most beautiful vision in the universe.’ His words melted into you as he pushed you back onto the bed, tugging your loose maternity pants down your legs, your panties going with them. As he crawled up over you on all fours, his lips traced a path along your thigh, up over the swollen line of your stomach, one firm kiss pressed to your navel. The baby was still for now, and Chuck continued, stopping again at your rounded, heavy breasts. ‘And these are certainly a sight for sore eyes.’

You giggled as he circled one nipple with his tongue. ‘I went up like two cup sizes. And they’re kinda sore.’

‘Let me ease that for you,’ he whispered, a smile pulling at his lips. He returned his mouth to your breast, paying attention to one, then the other and you whined lowly for him, feeling the usual ache disappear at his touch. For a few moments, he kept teasing you, before he shifted, lying alongside you on the bed. ‘I’ve got a feeling we’ve got some logistics to work around here.’

Almost automatically, you shifted onto your side, sticking your ass out towards him, and he laughed, his hand finding your hip, his other hand sliding underneath your head. You turned your face, giving him access to kiss you. ‘I see no problem,’ you whispered, grinding your ass into his crotch, feeling his cock already hard for you.

‘Me either,’ Chuck replied, using his free hand to push at his pants. He kicked them off, returning his mouth to yours as his cock slid between your thighs, finding you wet and wanting for him. ‘Lift your knee, sweetheart. Wanna make sure I don’t hurt you.’ You whined at his words, but obeyed, shuddering as his fingers pressed against your pussy, slick coating his fingers within a second. ‘So wet for me, little Omega.’

Your teeth clasped onto your bottom lip as he pushed a single digit into your channel, thrusting lazily for a few moments before he added a second, curling them to seek out the sensitive spot on your inside wall. Gasps wrenched from your throat as he pushed deeper, the sensitivity of your body responding to him in every way, and you cried out loudly as his thumb grazed your clit, sending an explosion of pleasure through you.

‘I missed you, so much, sweet Omega,’ Chuck purred against you, the rough of his beard scraping against your shoulder. ‘The sounds and feel of you. You’re so beautiful, especially like this.’

‘Chuck, Alpha...need your knot, need -’ You stopped, swallowing through the dryness in your throat. ‘Need you, please.’

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the column of your neck, before drawing his fingers away, replacing them with his thick, hard length. It twitched against you, and you arched your back, allowing him better access to your body.

‘Please,’ you whimpered, your body craving his knot.

‘I’ve got you, Y/N,’ Chuck moaned, the tip of his cock sliding through your folds, sinking into your tight channel, and you both moaned in tandem. ‘Never letting you go. Ever.’ He bottomed out, holding himself flush against you as you wiggled in desperation. His free hand held your leg up, allowing him a deeper thrust, as his lips sought yours out again, demanding a kiss.

The bed squeaked as he rocked into you, keeping his stroke slow and measured, the friction building a slow burn in your groin, churning pleasure that had you moving back into him. You were already halfway there, desperate for his knot to stretch you out, hold you to him; to cement that place he held in your heart that had been so empty for months.

You broke away from his lips, seeking a visual connection with him as your climax peaked, and you tightened around him, his knot starting to swell as he kept up the movement. It caught on your body as he pushed in and out, finally stopping his movement as he broke eye contact with you and sank his teeth into your skin.

Everything clicked into place, and the months of loneliness and abandonment melted away, his touch fixing your broken heart and shattered bond, and you sighed in happiness as he kept pumping into you, the thick ring of muscle around the base of his cock preventing him from moving away. You were locked together for a little while at least, and you smiled as his hand let your leg fall softly to rest on top of the other, before curling underneath your belly.

‘You okay?’ He asked tentatively, and you nodded, knowing that from here on out, it would all be right again. ‘I’m not leaving you again,’ Chuck whispered, his nose brushing against the back of your ear. His tongue ran over the slight wound on your neck, his claiming mark, that you would always carry, and you sighed, the smile on your face only growing in size. ‘My sweet Omega…’

‘Alpha,’ you purred. ‘I love you.’

‘And I love you, Y/N,’ he returned, pulling you closer. ‘I will never leave your side, I promise.’

‘I know.’ Your eyes fell shut, and for the first time in months, you slept with a healed heart, and your Alpha at your side.


End file.
